Talk:Romulan uniform
This page only includes information on Romulan uniforms see in TOS. Perhaps information on the silvery uniforms from TNG could be added as well as the weirder uniforms from DS9, VOY, and Nemesis. Background Information An interesting background note could be included here. Ronald D. Moore hated the TNG Romulan uniforms and asked they be redesigned when he joined DS9. In the DS9 Companion he says he loathed them. Robert Blackman also hated them but was unable to change them as the budget did not allow it. -- Tough Little Ship 13:22, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Recommended split Since MA does not see as canon that Remans are a related species to Romulans, and since we do seem to have a good amount of information, I recommend that a Reman uniform article be created by splitting off the content from this one. Any objections? --OuroborosCobra talk 14:48, 7 August 2007 (UTC) I think it's a good idea as the Remans are their own people, whether or not they are Romulan offshoots.(though I'm inclined to think they are) 31dot 14:55, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Regardless of their genetic relations, the Remans are still a subject race of the Romulan Empire -- perhaps this is an issue that would be solved by calling it "Romulan Star Empire uniform" -- Captain MKB 15:12, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Ambassadorial "uniform"? Is there anything to indicate that the clothing worn by Ambassador Nanclus in is a uniform, as opposed to merely formal garb analogous to a modern suit? If the identification of the costume as a "uniform" is just somebody's assumption, should the costume be mentioned here or not? I'd think that it would be better suited to an article on Romulan civilian clothing, along with the costumes worn by Caithlin Dar, the background characters from and so forth. But since we don't seem to have articles on civilian clothing in the Federation or anywhere else, creating such an article for Romulans might seem odd. —Josiah Rowe 01:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it was ever mentioned as a uniform, and I too have thought that it was weird that we didn't have pages for all the bad "onesies" the civilians wore. To be honest though, naming such articles could quickly become a headache, and without any articles like that this would be the best place to mention what Nanclus was wearing. If you are interested starting articles about civilian clothing, it might be better to create one real world article (or User subpage) first and then adapt and/or break it up into in universe articles. - 05:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I have quite enough interest in the subject to attempt a comprehensive study. :) I guess as long as the text doesn't suggest that Nanclus was wearing a uniform, this is as good a place as any to discuss what he wore. —Josiah Rowe 17:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Rank insignia I am surprised there is nothing on rank insignia in this article. Can anyone contribute?-- 13:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :That info is on a separate page: Romulan ranks. Hope that helps. - 17:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC)